


Something Simple

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For sobrellevar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something Simple

**Author's Note:**

> For sobrellevar.

The first time Brendon caught Jon reading _Love On a Barge_, he almost started laughing. Until he saw Jon's face; he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Brendon forced down his smile.

"Want some coffee?" he said, instead of _What's that you're reading, Walk-man?_

The look of gratitude Jon tossed him was worth it. "Thanks, yeah," he said, hurriedly stuffing the book under his seat. Not before he'd dog-eared the page.

Brendon filed this piece of information away and changed the subject.

Three weeks later, and he'd almost forgotten about it. He'd almost forgotten most things, really, being somewhere in between awake and asleep – until, that is, a heavy body fell against his bunk.

He stuck his head out of the gap in the curtains. "Jon?"

"Ssshhhhh." Jon was drunk. Not horridly so, just enough that Brendon had no clue what was going to come out of his mouth next, and really, it was better if he just got to bed. "I'm looking for my. Thingy."

"Your thingy?" Brendon's eyebrows raised. Jon giggled.

"No, my – I had a book," he said, and started patting the floor as if expecting to find a lump in it. "Was a good book." He gave up, leaned against the side of Brendon's bunk. Brendon wanted to pat his head and say _There, there_. "I don't – I don't read them because of anything other than I like them," Jon said suddenly. "I _like_ them."

"Come on," Brendon said, pulling him up carefully. "Sit here." He patted his bunk, shifting to make room.

"The guy always gets the girl," Jon said, forlornly. "And the girls are always. Happy about it." He sighed, and leaned heavily against Brendon. "Sometimes, the guy gets the guy. And the guy is happy about it. So is the guy."

Brendon really did pat his head this time. Or at least, he aimed for his head, but felt instead his cheek under his palm. He petted.

"It's all so simple," Jon sighed, curling inwards and clutching at Brendon's t-shirt with one hand. He buried his nose in Brendon's collarbone.

Brendon kissed his hair.


End file.
